New Beginnings
by Katherine Paige
Summary: Becca and her family are forced to move to a new place due to certain circumstances, but Becca soon realizes that starting over isn't so bad as it seems.
1. Introduction

**First Story so I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"Why is this happening to me? I'm too old, I already have a life that I enjoy!!" exclaimed Becca.

When her mother told her of the move she was not happy.

"It will only be for a little while…" her mother said.

'No it won't, why are you doing this to me??" replied Becca.

"Because without this move, this family would suffer heavily which I really doubt you want to be living in downtown with the homeless people," exclaimed her mother.

"Fine we'll move, but I won't like it, EVER," Becca said.

* * *

**I know it's short, but that's what makes it an introduction! :D**


	2. Friends aren't always forever

**Author's Note**

**2****nd**** chapter. YAY!! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Rebecca drove down the street to her friends' Nichole and Brittany's house, which were placed so close together you could practically touch the side of both houses with your hands.

Nichole, Brittany, and Becca have been friends since the beginning of middle school up until now, their sophomore year of high school. Becca was dreading telling them that she was leaving.

Before she could ring the doorbell the door opened announcing two very blonde 16-year-old girls. These were Nichole and Brittany, polar opposites from Rebecca.

"Oh-mi-gosh! Your mom just called us saying that you had big news for us," Nichole exclaimed.

_And that explains why Brittany is over at Nichole's house she thought._

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Rebecca said.

"What is it then!" Brittany screamed.

"Ummm, I think you are going to want to sit down for this," Becca said.

As the girls sat down inside on Nichole's never used leather couch that had to cost a fortune.

"Alright, well I'm just going to say this right out." Becca said.

"I'm leaving Cali and moving to Chicago and probably never coming back."

"You are so lying." Nichole said.

"No, I'm not. I just wanted to tell you so when I move in two days it come as a shock."

"How do you tell us something like this and not expect to be shocked. Of course we are, our best friend is moving to some faraway place and never coming back." Brittany said.

"Well, thanks and I better get some phone calls this summer and Brittany it's Chicago, not the moon." Becca explained.

"It might as well be," Nichole said disappointed.

"Okay, girls I have to go now." Becca said.

"Ugh, this is sooo not fair!" Nichole explained.

"It's cold in Chicago. How are you going to survive," Brittany wondered.

"I know, well I have to go now because I still have to say bye to Brad." Becca said.

"Okay, bye I love you!" Nichole exclaimed.

"Call us from that horrid place so we can have your new number." Brittany said.

"I'll still have my cell phone and I love you both." Becca said as she gave them both hugs.

As she walked away she knew they would be friends for not much longer. They would talk a little over the phone, but soon enough they would continue their lives without one another.

Rebecca jumped into her cute little white Lexus. While driving down the highway she was preparing herself for the hardest task in her life.

* * *

**Well that turned out okay, I guess. Had to make it longer because I pre-wrote it and when I typed it, it was only like half a page!**

**New Chapter soon.**


	3. I'll be missing you

**Author's Note**

**New chapter! Chapter three. OMG!! I'm excited to see how this one turns out. Well after your read it you should totally tell me how you liked it.**

* * *

When Becca reached the small apartment complex that was directly down the street from Wal-mart she realized that her life was going to change and there was nothing to stop it.

Becca walked up the sidewalk, which seemed to be miles long. After saying hi to a passerby with their huge dog and the mailboxes that were around the corner she saw the miniature forest and the courtyard overlooking the creek where her and Brad had their first kiss about a year and half ago.

Finally, she reached the door that was in perfect proportion to the house. She knocked on the door hoping that no one would be home. She was having that same feeling when she was telling her friends.

Her hope was quickly diminished when Christy, Brad's little sister answered the door.

"Hey, Christy is your brother home?" Becca Asked.

"Yeah, He just got home from baseball practice." Christy replied.

Brad was the all-star pitcher of the high school team and to keep that title he was constantly in camps.

At that precise moment Brad came out of the bathroom with his hair a mess and shirtless which made Becca go crazy, she thought that this was when he looked his best.

_This is going to make everything that much harder. _

"Hey, Becca. What's up?" he asked.

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you outside?" she asked back.

"Yeah, of course. Hold on a moment." He said.

As he said that he disappeared down the hallway and returned with a shirt and a pair of shoes. His still blonde, medium long hair was still wet though.

"So what do you need to tell me?" he wondered as they walked outside to the courtyard bench.

"You know that I love you, right." Becca exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course…why? What's the matter?"

At this point she couldn't look at wonderful hazel eyes anymore. Then she said the words that were going to break both of their hearts.

" I think its best if we,um, break up."

"Why is it something I did wrong?"

_Oh my gosh this is so hard; I don't want to do this anymore._

After Brad said that Becca started to cry.

" I just think it would be best if we called it quits."

" Was I not good enough for you?"

"No, you were perfect, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

"I know you Rebecca, you wouldn't just say something without having a reason." By now Brad was standing up and pacing. "What's your reason?"

Becca stood up and she was not short, she was probably a good 5' 8" but she was still shorter than Brad's 6' 2". Along with his height he was also extremely stubborn.

"Fine, I wanted to make this easier but I guess I'll tell you the truth." "I'm moving to Chicago in two days and I'm never coming back!"

"That's why! Do you really think I couldn't have handled the truth?"

"Yes, I think you could have but I was trying to make it easier to accept."

"Well, it didn't work!"

"Okay, well I'm tired of trying to make _**us **_work!" "I hope you have a wonderful life!"

With that Rebecca stormed off leaving Brad standing there by the bench. Once she got to the mailboxes once again she heard the door slam with such intensity that it made her jump.

On the way home back to her house she found herself crying because that wasn't how she wanted to end it with Brad. She knew that she would always miss him.

* * *

**Okay, I thought the ending sucked but I definitely loved the fight. **

**How about you? Why don't you review?? I would love for forever.**


End file.
